Sobre Heranças E Amores Complicados
by LiaCollins
Summary: Pode uma herança mudar radicalmente a vida de alguém? Jensen Ackles vai descobrir que sim, pois, ao ir conhecer a casa que herdou de uma avó com quem fazia questão de não manter contato, ele vai encontrar lá algo que nunca pensou que encontraria e que vai virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Mas, no final de tudo, será isso uma coisa ruim?
1. O Testamento

**Título:** Sobre Heranças E Amores Complicados

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **O elenco de Supernatural infelizmente não pertence a mim, mas a eles mesmos. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito.

**Categoria: **Romance, Aventura, Angst (só um pouquinho), Jensha.

**Advertências: **Yaoi e lemon, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Pode uma herança mudar radicalmente a vida de alguém? Jensen Ackles vai descobrir que sim, pois, ao ir conhecer a casa que herdou de uma avó com quem fazia questão de não manter contato, ele vai encontrar lá algo que nunca pensou que encontraria e que vai virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Mas, no final de tudo, será isso uma coisa ruim?

* * *

**Bem, eu estou postando essa nova fic em vez de estar atualizando as antigas porque o plot dela me foi dado pela Jen Krushnic. E foi o 1º plot que ganhei dela. Não sei quantos capítulos essa fic terá, mas n a colocarei em hiatus. Como falei nas notas do último capítulo de "Algunas Formas de Amarte", vou atualizar essa fic sempre aos domingos. Por enquanto, não a atualizarei nas quartas também, pois não tenho capítulos prontos, como tinha de "Algunas Formas de Amarte". No entanto, se eu conseguir avançar nessa fic e ganhar uma boa distância em relação ao último capítulo postado, então passarei a atualizá-la nas quartas também.**

**Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic. Principalmente a Jen, já que o plot é dela! Sem mais delongas, o primeiro capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**O Testamento**

A "Ackles & Associados" era uma famosa e lucrativa firma de advocacia de Dallas. Seu presidente, Jensen Ackles, era um dos advogados mais requisitados da cidade, pois era conhecido por sua grande competência. Aos 35 anos, ele tinha a fama e a experiência que poucas pessoas tão jovens conseguiam na sua área.

Mas, ao contrário da sua vida profissional, que era perfeita, a amorosa era praticamente inexistente. Ele era gay e a maioria dos homens com quem se envolvia só se aproximava dele por causa de seu dinheiro, o que o deixava arrasado. Por isso, ele resolveu limitar sua vida sexual a transas de uma noite só com homens que ele conhecia nas boates da cidade. Assim não corria o risco de se envolver com outro interesseiro.

Apesar dos problemas amorosos, Jensen se considerava um homem feliz. Afinal, ele tinha tudo o que queria. Um ótimo trabalho, uma mansão com piscina e sauna, aparelhos tecnológicos da moda, roupas caras e uma irmã com quem poderia contar sempre que precisasse.

Danneel Ackles era enfermeira e isso a deixava tão ocupada quanto seu irmão, mas quando ele precisava dela, ela sempre arranjava tempo. E eles morarem juntos ajudava muito nisso. Ela também era feliz, apesar de ter acabado de sair de um relacionamento fracassado. Mas tudo isso mudaria com a notícia que o advogado trouxe naquela noite:

-Boa tarde, Dan. Está assistindo "The Blacklist"? - indagou ele ao encarar a televisão diante dela e ver um homem calvo de chapéu com uma expressão cínica falando de forma sarcástica com uma jovem morena de olhos azuis bem-vestida.

-Sim. Red é um personagem apaixonante e James, um ator incrível. Como foi seu dia hoje?

-Foi tudo bem, mas há 1 hora, eu recebi uma notícia meio ruim. - ele respondeu sentando ao lado da irmã no sofá.

-Que notícia, Jen?

-O advogado da Claire ligou para meu escritório e disse que ela teve um enfarte fulminante.

-Nossa. Depois de todo mal que ela fez para nossa mãe, eu não sei o que dizer. - retrucou a ruiva chocada.

-Eu também não. Mas o tal advogado, que se chama Mark Sherppard, disse que, como éramos seus únicos herdeiros, Claire nos colocou no testamento e deixou a fazenda para nós.

-E claro que, depois de ter sido uma péssima mãe para a mamãe, a culpa deve ter falado mais alto também e ela resolveu nos deixar a fazenda para compensar. Como se isso resolvesse tudo. - rebateu a enfermeira indignada.

-Concordo. E, sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou ligar para o tal Sheppard depois e mandá-lo vender a fazenda. Eu não quero nada que venha da Claire.

-Espera, Jen! Vamos ver a fazenda primeiro antes de vendê-la. Afinal, nós nunca fomos lá.

-Ir lá para que, Dan? Só para ouvirmos das pessoas de lá como nossa mãe foi infeliz naquele lugar? Não, obrigado. Nós já ouvimos tudo o que precisamos saber sobre isso dela mesma!

-Eu sei que mamãe odiava aquele lugar por causa de tudo que ele representava para a Claire e das recordações ruins que tinha de lá, mas pense como um advogado: Como podemos vender algo que nunca vimos? Isso é incoerente, Jen. Assim nunca saberemos o valor real daquela fazenda. E nós não conhecemos o advogado da Claire, então como saberemos que ele venderá a fazenda pelo seu valor real?

-Tem razão, Dan. Teremos que ir então. Mas só ficaremos lá por no máximo 1 semana!

-Combinado. Quando partiremos para San Antonio?

-Eu só posso ir daqui a 2 dias. Tenho um acordo para fechar amanhã e não poderei adiar. Você pode tirar uma licença do hospital agora?

-Posso sim. Tenho muitas férias acumuladas. Posso tirar licença quando eu quiser.

-Então tá fechado. Iremos daqui a 2 dias. Só espero que essa semana na fazenda não seja tão desagradável quanto eu imagino que será. - concluiu o loiro bufando irritado. - Agora eu vou tomar um banho para nós podermos jantar. - ele completou levantando-se do sofá, dando um beijo na testa da irmã e subindo as escadas.

A noite passou tranquila e o dia seguinte também. No entanto, Jensen estava tenso, pois não gostava da ideia de ir para a fazenda onde sua mãe foi tão infeliz. Donna falou tão mal daquele lugar que o rapaz achava que não havia nada de bom lá. Para ele, a fazenda "Moonlight of Texas" só podia ser um pesadelo. Ele não podia estar mais enganado.

Finalmente, a hora da viagem chegou. Os irmãos entraram no carro de Jensen, um Porshe conversível prateado, e rumaram para San Antonio. Eles passaram a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos de como seria o tal lugar. Jensen estava com receio por causa de tudo que ouviu da mãe sobre a fazenda e Danneel sentia muita curiosidade de saber como era aquele lugar, mas nunca contou isso ao irmão, pois conhecia a má impressão que ele tinha da "Moonlight Of Texas". No meio da viagem, ela não aguentou mais ficar calada e perguntou:

-O que você acha que vamos encontrar lá, Jen?

-Não sei. Mas, vindo daquele lugar, não pode ser nada bom.

-Não seja tão negativo. Não é porque mamãe foi infeliz na fazenda que o lugar é ruim. Foi a Claire que a fez sofrer, não a fazenda.

-Eu sei, Dan. Mas, depois de tudo que a mamãe falou sobre aquele lugar, eu não consigo gostar dele.

-Eu te entendo e também não me agrada muito ir lá, mas vamos torcer para que seja bom. Afinal, se teremos que passar 1 semana lá, é melhor que seja legal.

-Concordo, mas duvido que seja.

-Deixa de agourar, Jen! - exclamou a ruiva sorrindo e empurrando levemente a cabeça do irmão para o lado oposto ao dela.

Jensen riu junto com ela e o resto da viagem foi calmo e silencioso. Horas mais tarde, eles chegavam na "Moonlight Of Texas". Na porta da casa, um homem alto e cabeludo os esperava. Ao vê-los se aproximando com as malas nas mãos, ele os cumprimentou:

-Boa tarde. Vocês devem ser os netos da Sra. Smith. O Sr. Sheppard me avisou que vocês viriam hoje. Eu sou Jared Padalecki, o capataz da fazenda.

-Boa tarde, Jared. Sim, somos os netos dela. Eu sou Jensen e essa é Danneel. - respondeu o loiro apertando a mão que o moreno estendeu para ele.

-Boa tarde, Jared. É um prazer conhecê-lo. - falou a ruiva também apertando a mão do capataz.

-O prazer é meu. Venham comigo. Eu vou lhes apresentar a fazenda.

Os irmãos seguiram Padalecki e ele mostrou cada pedaço do lugar. A casa era pequena e estava claramente necessitando de uma reforma. O lugar estava repleto de objetos velhos que precisavam urgentemente serem trocados, o que só ressaltava o mau gosto de Claire. A fazenda só tinha 2 quartos, então Jensen teria que ficar no aposento da avó, mas, para isso, teria que reformá-lo, pois ele era pequeno e tinha uma cama de casal pequena, um guarda-roupas de 4 portas e um cabideiro. Danneel ficou com o outro aposento, que era um pouco menor que o do irmão, tinha uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupas de 2 portas e uma penteadeira com espelho. Nenhum dos dois era suíte porque a pequena propriedade não possuía tal luxo. Os dois ficaram surpresos em perceber que, pelo visto, a "Moonlight Of Texas" era pior do que eles imaginavam.

Além do quarto, a casa tinha uma reduzida sala de estar; um escritório, que era também uma biblioteca simples; um único banheiro social; uma cozinha tão pequena quanto a sala e, que era também, onde as refeições eram servidas e uma varanda com uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego, a única coisa que valia a pena na fazenda.

Depois que conheceram os quartos e deixaram as malas neles, os irmãos foram conduzidos para o estábulo, que era proporcional ao resto da casa. Nele estavam guardados 2 belos cavalos. O que mais encantou Jensen foi um garanhão negro chamado Impala, que ele decidiu que seria dele, pelo menos enquanto ele estivesse lá. Danneel ficou com o outro, uma égua marrom chamada Princesa.

A próxima parada foi o curral, onde eles conheceram as poucas cabeças de gado que herdaram e ficaram surpresos, pois não sabiam que sua avó criava gado. Jared também os levou ao galinheiro, que era igualmente pequeno e possuía 3 galinhas, um galo e alguns pintinhos. Por fim, o capataz os levou de carro para conhecerem a extensão da fazenda. Os irmãos Ackles ficaram chocados ao descobrirem que o terreno da propriedade que herdaram era minúsculo. Tanto que dava para ver a fazenda do vizinho sem problemas. Com certeza, deveria ser muito barata. Se eles quisessem vender o lugar por um preço decente, deveriam reformá-lo primeiro, o que significava permanecer lá por muito mais que uma semana. E isso deixou Jensen irritado.

Eles voltaram no início da noite e estavam decepcionados. A fazenda conseguiu ser pior do que eles imaginavam. A única coisa que valia a pena naquele lugar era a paisagem, que era realmente de tirar o fôlego. O resto precisaria ser urgentemente reformado e muito modificado. Eles não entendiam como Claire deixou a fazenda que tanto amava chegar naquele ponto e porque não conseguiu fazê-la crescer. Seria incompetência dela ou incapacidade de prosperar da propriedade? Naquela noite, eles foram dormir pensando em sua herança e já mais preocupados com a venda do local do que antes de viajarem. Mal sabiam que, no dia seguinte, a confusão ia aumentar. Pelo menos na cabeça e no coração de Jensen.

* * *

**Bem, espero q tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu mencionei "The Blacklist" porque estou acompanhando a série e estou apaixonada pelo Red (James Spader)! *-***

**Recomendo essa série para quem gosta de ação e programas no estilo "O Silêncio dos Inocentes" (sim, a relação de Red e Lizzy parece a de Hannibal e Clarice).**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	2. Os Vizinhos

**Desculpem n ter atualizado a fic ontem. Peguei uma gripe no sábado e estou de cama desde ontem. Nem lembrava da fic até agora. Bem, espero q gostem do capitulo! *tosse***

* * *

**Capítulo ****2**

**Os ****Vizinhos**

Na manhã seguinte, perto das 10, Jensen resolveu pegar Impala e cavalgar um pouco pelas terras da fazenda. Jared havia lhe mostrado um rio perto da "Moonlight Of Texas" e ele resolveu voltar lá para apreciá-lo melhor. Enquanto isso, Danneel voltou para Dallas com a finalidade de comprar móveis novos para a fazenda. Ela preferiu fazer isso na capital porque tinha mais opções de lojas e, com isso, conseguiria um preço menor por tudo.

Jensen, por sua vez, ficou encarregado de comprar as tintas e tudo que precisasse para a reforma em San Antonio mesmo, pois são materiais mais baratos e mais fáceis de serem encontrados na pequena cidade. Como a ruiva levaria 5 dias fora, o loiro começaria a reforma sem ela, mas contando com a ajuda do capataz.

Eles tinham combinado de começar tudo pela tarde, então o advogado sentiu-se livre para ir até o rio pela manhã. No entanto, ele jamais imaginava o que encontraria lá. Ackles cavalgava tranquilamente e sorriu ao avistar o rio. O cenário local era realmente belo. Então, algo ainda mais belo apareceu diante de seus olhos. Um homem de pele branca, músculos definidos e cabelos escuros saiu debaixo d'água e, enquanto tomava ar, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os arrumando para trás. Foi a coisa mais sexy que Jensen tinha visto na vida. Em seguida, ele abriu os olhos e o loiro viu o mais belo par de olhos que ele tinha visto. Eram azuis quase marinhos. O advogado não conseguiu não ficar encantado. Ele estava parado em cima do cavalo a metros do rio quando o rapaz finalmente o notou, sorriu e falou:

-Bom dia. Você deve ser o neto da Claire. Eu sou Misha Collins, seu vizinho.

Jensen finalmente voltou a si, mas não sem antes notar o belo sorriso do outro homem, e desceu do cavalo, se aproximando e respondendo enquanto estendia uma das mãos para Collins, que agora, se enxugava com uma toalha que havia deixado na margem:

-Ah sim. Sou Jensen Ackles. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

-O prazer é meu, Sr. Ackles. Eu queria ir na sua fazenda dar as boas vindas para o senhor e sua irmã, mas meu pai não ia gostar. Ele e Claire não se davam muito bem. - retrucou o moreno largando a toalha no chão e apertando a mão do loiro.

Sem o rio, nem a toalha bloqueando sua visão, Ackles finalmente conseguiu ver o corpo de Misha em todo seu esplendor. Ele usava apenas uma cueca boxer preta que, molhada como estava, grudava em seu corpo, deixando o volume de seu membro bem visível. Jensen subiu os olhos pela pele alheia e pôde notar como seu vizinho era forte na medida certa. Não era musculoso, mas tinha músculos firmes e, até certo ponto, delicados. Isso junto com os olhos, o cabelo e aquela boca rachada que estava chamando tanto sua atenção faziam de Misha Collins, o homem mais lindo que ele tinha visto na vida. E foi justamente a voz dele que o fez despertar de sua contemplação silenciosa:

-Er... Sr. Ackles, está tudo bem? - o moreno indagou franzindo o cenho e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

-Ah sim! Está tudo bem sim, mas me chame de Jensen. Nós devemos ter a mesma idade! - o loiro retrucou com um sorriso.

-Bem, então me chame de Misha. E eu acho que devemos ter mais ou menos a mesma idade sim. Eu tenho 30 anos. E você? - rebateu Collins também sorrindo.

-35. Foi quase!

-É verdade. Por 5 anos.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e se perderam no olhar alheio por uns 2 minutos, então Jensen voltou a falar:

-Você ainda vai nadar? É que eu vim para isso, então se você voltasse a nadar, nós poderíamos conversar mais e nos conhecermos melhor.

-Eu ainda vou nadar sim. Saí da água só para te cumprimentar.

-Ótimo! Vou amarrar meu cavalo naquela árvore e tirar minha roupa.

-Ok.

Misha ficou parado onde estava apenas observando o novo vizinho fazer o que disse que faria. Dessa vez, foi ele que perdeu o fôlego ao ver o corpo alheio. Pouco a pouco, Ackles revelou seus músculos fortes, mais do que os dele, o peitoral sarado, as pernas tortas, os ombros largos. Ele era realmente um homem lindo, o mais belo que Misha tinha visto em sua vida. E aquela boca carnuda e convidativa, apenas ressaltava isso. Jensen finalmente ficou só com uma sunga boxer verde e os dois rapazes mergulharam no rio, onde passaram horas entre conversas, brincadeiras e sorrisos. Eles estavam encostados lado a lado na margem quando o loiro retomou um assunto antes mencionado pelo moreno:

-Misha, antes você disse que seu pai e Claire não se davam bem. Não me surpreende. Claire era uma pessoa muito difícil. Eu e minha irmã também não nos dávamos bem com ela.

-Infelizmente, Claire era realmente muito difícil. A briga deles era por causa desse rio. Ele fica bem na divisa das nossas propriedades e meu pai queria compartilhá-lo, mas sua avó não aceitava isso. Ela o queria apenas para ela.

-Bem típico daquela velha arrogante! - exclamou o loiro com a voz cheia de mágoa.

-Desculpe se estou me intrometendo, Jensen, mas eu sinto um pouco de ressentimento em sua voz. Ela fez algum que te magoou muito?

-Sim. Digamos que ela foi uma péssima mãe para minha mãe, mas eu não quero falar desse assunto agora. É muito difícil para mim. Entende?

-Claro! Sem problemas! Se um dia você quiser me contar essa história, eu estarei aqui.

-Obrigado, Misha. E, sobre o rio, você e sua família podem usá-lo à vontade. Eu não me importo de compartilhá-lo e tenho certeza que minha irmã também não se importará.

-Obrigado, Jensen. Só te conheço há algumas horas e já posso ver como você é diferente de sua avó. - retrucou o moreno com um sorriso.

O loiro sorriu em resposta e eles novamente se encararam por alguns minutos até Collins cortar o clima jogando água em Ackles, que retribuiu a brincadeira na mesma hora, iniciando uma guerra de água que arrancou muitas risadas dos dois.

Já era quase meio dia quando eles resolveram ir embora. Enquanto vestiam suas roupas, Ackles voltou a falar:

-Misha, porque você não vai buscar seus pais em sua casa e os leva para a minha? Eu faço questão que vocês almocem lá hoje. Pelo que Jared me disse, Julie, a nossa cozinheira, tem mãos de fada.

-Obrigado pelo convite, Jensen. É muito gentil da sua parte. Mas somos só eu e meu pai. Minha mãe morreu no parto. Ela teve um quadro de eclâmpsia grave. - explicou o moreno exibindo um olhar triste para o loiro.

-Sinto muito, Misha. Eu tenho certeza de que, onde estiver, sua mãe deve sentir muito orgulho de você.

-Obrigado, Jensen. - agradeceu Collins com um sorriso doce. - Nos vemos na sua casa daqui a pouco então?

-Com toda certeza! Te espero lá! - exclamou o loiro sorrindo para o vizinho, montando Impala e cavalgando para longe do rio.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Jensen aguardava os novos vizinhos na sala de sua decrépita casa, que ele arrumou como pôde. Nervoso, o rapaz andava de um lado para outro de vez em quando encarando a mesa já posta, repleta por uma refeição de dar água na boca. O barulho de cavalos na porta da casa o fez se acalmar e ele correu para fora, encontrando seus vizinhos e Jared segurando as rédeas dos animais deles. Com um sorriso, Ackles os cumprimentou:

-Misha, Sr. Collins, sejam bem-vindos.

-Me chame de Richard, rapaz. É o meu nome. E meu filho tem razão. Você é muito diferente de Claire.

-Eu vou encarar isso como um elogio. - retrucou o advogado sorrindo e apertando a mão que o Sr. Collins lhe oferecia.

-Bem, esse é meu pai, Jensen. E obrigado pela gentileza. - disse Misha sorrindo para o vizinho.

-De nada. Jared, pode levar os cavalos para o estábulo e deixá-los juntos com Impala e Princesa.

-Ok, Jensen.

-Espere um pouco, Jared. Eu quero apresentar meu melhor amigo para o Jensen. - interrompeu Misha se aproximando do garanhão branco do lado direito do capataz. - Jensen, esse é Alado.

-É um belo animal, Misha. Sabe, minhas cores de cavalo preferidas são preto e branco. Exatamente as cores de Impala e Alado. - replicou o loiro sorrindo e recebendo outro sorriso de Misha como resposta.

Os rapazes se perderam nos olhos e sorrisos um do outro, incapazes de fazerem qualquer coisa que quebrasse a aura mágica que os envolvia. Por esse motivo, eles não notaram o olhar que um par de olhos verdes direcionava para os dois. Cheio de desejo quando encarava Ackles e puro ódio quando observava o Collins mas novo. Então, a voz de Richard interrompeu o momento:

-Nós vamos almoçar ou não? Eu estou faminto!

-Ah... vamos sim, Sr... quer dizer, Richard! Eu também estou com fome! Vamos!

O trio finalmente entrou na sede da fazenda ao mesmo tempo em que o capataz obedecia a ordem de seu novo patrão. Eles sentaram na mesa com Jensen na cabeceira e logo começaram a se servir. O almoço foi regado a muitas risadas e uma longa conversa, que foi iniciada por Richard:

-Então você é advogado?

-Ah, sim. Sou criminalista e tenho minha própria empresa. Em sociedade com outros advogados, claro.

-Misha me contou isso. Se você tem sua própria empresa, então deve ser um advogado muito competente.

-Bem, digamos que eu sei fazer meu trabalho. - retrucou o loiro com um sorriso tímido.

-Não seja modesto, Jensen. Eu pesquisei na internet do meu celular. A "Ackles & Associados" é muito conceituada em Dallas. - rebateu Misha sorrindo.

-Você andou pesquisando sobre a minha vida na internet? - devolveu Jensen com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

-Desculpe. Quando você disse que é advogado, eu fiquei curioso. E precisava saber se você realmente é diferente da Claire. A curiosidade é meu grande defeito. - explicou-se o moreno com o rosto rubro de vergonha.

-Não precisa ficar constrangido, Misha. Eu te entendo. Você só queria saber com quem estava lidando. Era de se esperar depois de ter lidado com a Claire por tantos anos, afinal, sou neto dela. E você está certo sobre a minha empresa, mas nós trabalhamos muito para chegarmos nesse ponto.

-Obrigado, Jensen. Que bom que você me entende. E eu tenho certeza que você e seus sócios trabalharam muito para chegar onde chegaram.

-De nada, Misha. Mas e você? No rio, você me disse que cresceu aqui e se dedica ajudar seu pai a cuidar da fazenda Tippens. Mas você não tem vontade de fazer uma faculdade? Talvez de Veterinária, Agronomia ou qualquer outro curso que seja útil por aqui.

-Meu filho não precisa de faculdade, Jensen. Tudo que ele tem que saber para cuidar da fazenda, ele aprendeu comigo, trabalhando nela no dia a dia. Como qualquer bom fazendeiro. - interrompeu Richard falando com um tom de voz frio e exibindo uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

-Desculpe, Richard, mas é o Misha que tem que decidir isso, não você. - rebateu Jensen começando a se irritar. Quem aquele homem pensa que é para mandar na vida do filho?

-Mas a decisão foi dele, não foi, filho?

-Foi sim, pai. Eu não fiz faculdade porque não quis, Jensen. Prefiro aprender a cuidar da fazenda com meu pai, no dia a dia, como ele disse. - respondeu o moreno sem conseguir disfarçar a tristeza em seu olhar.

Ao ver a cena, o coração do loiro ficou a apertado e a palavra "coação" passou por sua cabeça. Ele não conseguia aceitar que um pai pudesse ceifar os sonhos do filho dessa forma, ainda mais de alguém tão doce como Misha. Para evitar uma briga, o advogado resolveu mudar de assunto. Ele queria muito se aproximar do moreno e uma briga com o pai dele só tornaria isso difícil de se conseguir.

O resto do almoço foi tranquilo e repleto de mais risadas, embora uma leve tensão pairasse no ar. Os convidados deixaram a fazenda por volta das 2 horas e uma coisa nesse momento surpreendeu Ackles. Ao ver o moreno montar Alado e se afastar de suas terras, ele sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Jensen havia acabado de conhecer Misha, mas já não aguentava vê-lo embora. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O advogado sentia-se confuso e preocupado, então fez o que sempre fazia quando se sentia assim e queria esfriar a cabeça: trabalhar. Ele arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa e pegou cimento, massa corrida e tinta. Em seguida, o loiro foi para o quarto da irmã, aproveitando que ela estava viajando, e começou a reforma.

Por causa da exaustão que se apossou seu corpo após horas de trabalho, Jensen acabou indo dormir cedo. Por volta das 7 da noite, ele tomou um banho frio, vestiu uma cueca boxer preta, sua preferida, e jogou-se na cama sem nem mesmo tirar a colcha del ou pegar uma coberta. Antes de apagar e cair em sono profundo, ele tomou uma decisão: Quando estavam no rio Misha disse que tomava banho lá todas as manhãs naquele horário. Então, ele decidiu que faria o mesmo. Era a melhor forma de se aproximar daquele belo moreno que tanto chamou sua atenção.

Por fim, ele adormeceu, sonhando com o par de olhos azuis que tinha cativado seu coração, sem nem notar a pessoa que, recostada na parede da lateral esquerda de sua cama, observava seu corpo coberto apenas pela boxer com um desejo que ateava fogo na própria pele.

* * *

**Sim, eu n resisti e dei a Misha aquele gesto de confusão do Cas... Rsss! E Richard é realmente o nome do pai do Misha. Enfim, o q vcs acharam desse capítulo?**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	3. Aproximação

**Gente, peço mil desculpas por n ter atualizado a fic semana passada. Acontece que, como eu disse nas notas iniciais do capítulo 2, eu peguei uma gripe muito forte, como n pegava há anos e fiquei de cama. Eu tinha dor de cabeça todo dia, por isso n consegui escrever o capítulo 3 semana passada. Mas o escrevi essa semana e ele está prontinho para vocês lerem. Prometo que isso n se repetirá mais! Sem mais delongas, o capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Aproximação**

Como em um estalo de dedos, os 5 dias de viagem de Danneel passaram. Jensen foi tomar banho no rio todas as manhãs como havia decidido e se divertiu muito com Misha entre conversas, brincadeiras e até longas cavalgadas após o banho, por causa das quais, eles trocavam o almoço por peixes que pescavam do rio e levavam consigo e frutas que colhiam das árvores.

No dia da chegada da ruiva, seu irmão e o novo amigo cavalgavam pelas terras dos Collins rindo entre um galope e outro até que pararam diante de um arbusto e Misha falou com um sorriso e um olhar nostálgico:

-É aqui, Jensen. Esse é o meu esconderijo. Era aqui que eu vinha me esconder quando era criança e queria fugir do mundo. Ninguém mais conhece esse lugar.

-Mas eu só vejo arbustos, Misha. - retrucou o loiro franzindo o cenho confuso.

-Venha comigo. - replicou o moreno sorrindo e descendo do cavalo enquanto o Ackles fazia o mesmo.

O Collins segurou as rédeas de Alado com uma mão ao mesmo tempo que segurava a cesta com os peixes com a outra e caminhou para os arbustos seguido pelo advogado que também tinha as rédeas de seu cavalo em uma mão e uma cesta na outra, porém esta continha frutas.

Para a surpresa de Jensen, não havia parede atrás dos arbustos e eles acabaram os atravessando. Do outro lado, havia uma caverna imensa e de uma beleza rústica. Um pouco de sol entrava pelos arbustos, então eles não precisaram de velas ou lanternas. O loiro observou tudo impressionado e falou:

-Esse lugar é lindo, Mish.

-Você me chamou por meu apelido! - exclamou o moreno sorrindo e encarando o loiro ao seu lado.

-E-eu chamei! Me desculpe! Foi sem querer! Eu nem sabia que você tinha apelido! - retrucou Jensen completamente ruborizado.

-Não se desculpe, Jensen. Eu gostei. Prefiro que me chamem pelo meu apelido mesmo. Misha é muito formal e feminino demais.

-Eu não acho seu nome feminino.

-Bondade sua dizer isso, mas eu não conheço muitos homens chamados Misha.

-Eu conheço apenas um e para mim basta. - replicou o loiro sorrindo e arrancando um sorriso gêmeo do vizinho. - Mas se eu posso te chamar pelo seu apelido, então me chame pelo meu, que é Jen. Aliás, você ainda acha seu nome feminino? - ele concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

-Acho. Pelo menos Jen é só seu apelido, não é seu nome. E, além do mais, esse apelido fica tão másculo quando é usado para se referir a você... - rebateu o Collins com um sorriso igual ao de Ackles.

Eles passaram quase 1 minuto se encarando e sorrindo um para o outro, então sentaram-se no chão e começaram seu piquenique improvisado. Quando tudo acabou, após horas e risos e brincadeiras, eles se aproximaram de seus cavalos, mas antes de saírem, Jensen foi até Misha e falou:

-Obrigado por me apresentar esse lugar, Mish. Eu adorei. Foi uma tarde inesquecível.

-De nada, Jen. Foi uma tarde inesquecível para mim também. E agora, esse é o nosso esconderijo, afinal, você também o conhece.

-Então será o nosso segredo. O mais belo segredo da minha vida. - concluiu o loiro sorrindo para o moreno que retribuiu o sorriso e ficou com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas por causa da frase dele.

Diante de tal beleza, Ackles não conseguiu se segurar. Ele ainda não sabia o que sentia exatamente por aquele lindo moreno, mas tinha uma coisa que precisava muito fazer. Com um sorriso ainda mais largo, ele se aproximou mais de Misha e colou seus lábios em um terno selinho, se afastando rapidamente e voltando para Impala na mesma velocidade enquanto encarava seu relógio e falava:

-Nossa! Já está quase na hora da Dan chegar! Temos que ir! Vamos, Mish! Eu quero te apresentar a ela!

Observando Jensen puxar as rédeas de seu garanhão preto, Collins levou sua mão esquerda aos lábios sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu coração retumbava no peito. Então ele sorriu e seguiu o novo amigo e talvez futuro algo mais para fora da caverna. Sorridentes, eles montaram seus cavalos e rumaram para a "Moonlight Of Texas".

Logo eles chegaram na fazenda, onde encontraram o Porshe de Jensen e um caminhão de mudança estacionados. O loiro sorriu, desceu do cavalo e o entregou junto com Alado para Jared, que se aproximava deles naquele momento:

-Jared, leve-os para o estábulo. Eu vou apresentar a Dan ao Misha.

-Ok, Jensen – respondeu o capataz obedecendo a ordem que lhee foi dada.

Por um segundo, ele olhou para trás e viu os rapazes subirem a escada da entrada da sede animados e sorridentes e seu olhar encarou Collins de uma forma raivosa. Então, ele continuou seu caminho para o estábulo.

Uma vez lá dentro, o advogado chamou a irmã aos gritos, ansioso para apresentá-la ao novo vizinho:

-Dan! Vem cá, rápido!

-Calma, Jen! Isso tudo é saudades de mim? - ela retrucou saindo de seu quarto com um sorriso.

O loiro sorriu de volta e a abraçou com força. Quando a soltou, ele replicou:

-Também. Eu senti sua falta sim, mas também quero te apresentar uma pessoa. Mish, vem cá.

O moreno se aproximou dos irmãos timidamente e o loiro voltou a falar:

-Esse é Misha Collins, nosso vizinho. Ele mora na fazenda ao lado com o pai, Richard. Mish, essa é Danneel, minha irmãzinha.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Misha. - respondeu a ruiva sorrindo e percebendo que o irmão estava muito diferente de quando ela viajou.

-O prazer é meu, Danneel. O Jen falou muito de você.

-Bem, eu não posso dizer a mesma coisa...

-Isso porque eu ainda não conhecia o Mish quando você viajou.

-Isso quer dizer que agora você vai me falar muito dele? - rebateu a enfermeira com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Dan! - exclamou Jensen ruborizado, arrancando uma gargalhada da irmã.

Misha ficou com as bochechas igualmente vermelhas e sem saber para onde olhar. Para melhorar a situação, Danneel falou:

-Bem, eu mandei a Julie fazer o jantar. Ela já deve estar terminando Você come com a gente, Misha?

-Bem... eu...

-Claro que sim! Nós fazemos questão, não é, Dan? - rebateu o loiro de forma taxativa.

-Com certeza, maninho.

-Então eu vou aceitar o convite de vocês sim.

-Ótimo! Vamos esperar a Julie terminar então! - exclamou Jensen arrastando a irmã e o amigo para o sofá da sala.

Após uma conversa animada e um jantar divertido, Misha voltou para casa com a promessa de encontrar Jensen no rio no dia seguinte mais uma vez. Parado na porta, o loiro observava o moreno cavalgando seu garanhão branco em direção a sua fazenda. Danneel se aproximou dele entendendo perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo, mas antes dela falar, ele disparou ainda encarando Misha:

-Eu não quero mais vender a fazenda, Dan.

-Eu sei. Percebi isso no instante em que você me apresentou o Misha. Você está apaixonado, irmão. Como eu não via há anos. - retrucou a ruiva apoiando a mão esquerda e o queixo no ombro direito dela.

-Você está completamente certa. Mas não está chateada por eu não querer mais vender a fazenda? - ele rebateu se virando para a irmã.

-De jeito nenhum. Eu quero que você seja feliz, irmão. E se sua felicidade é aquele moreno, então não tem porque vendermos a fazenda. Só vai atrás dele e não o deixe escapar porque com certeza você não foi o único a notar o quanto ele é atraente. - ela devolveu, finalizando a frase com um sorriso maroto e entrando em casa.

-Concordo, mas os outros que esqueçam o Mish. Eu o quero e vou fazer tudo para conquistá-lo. - retrucou o loiro seguindo a ruiva.

-Você ainda não percebeu? Você já o conquistou, irmão. Só um cego não notaria o jeito que ele te olha! Que, aliás, é a mesma forma que você o olha.

-Então ele me olha diferente mesmo? Eu achei mesmo que tinha notado isso, mas não tinha certeza. Estava achando que era ilusão minha, mas depois de hoje de tarde, não tinha como ser apenas uma ilusão.

-Como assim, "depois de hoje a tarde", Jen? Senta aqui comigo e me conta tudo! - exclamou a enfermeira puxando o advogado para o sofá.

O loiro falou para a ruiva sobre o selinho que deu no moreno mais cedo, omitindo a parte da caverna já que era um segredo deles. Ela sorriu e falou:

-Viu que eu disse? Se ele não tivesse interessado em você, teria, no mínimo te dado um soco! Investe nele de uma vez, Jen! Vocês formam um lindo casal!

-Eu farei isso, mas com calma, Dan. Não podemos esquecer que ele é um garoto do campo. Se eu for com muita sede ao pote, posso acabar o assustando. E não é isso que eu quero.

-Hum... você vai "comer pelas beiradas" então?

-Exatamente. Eu quero fazer tudo certo com o Mish. Ele merece isso. Eu sei que só nos conhecemos há 5 dias, mas ele já é especial para mim, Dan. E muito. Eu não sei explicar como, nem porque. Só sei que é assim.

-Que bom. Fico feliz por você, maninho. E já estou na torcida para que dê tudo certo.

-Obrigado, Dan. É muito bom saber que posso contar contigo. - agradeceu o advogado sorrindo e dando um beijo na testa da irmã.

-Você sempre poderá contar comigo, Jen. Sempre.

-E você comigo, Dan.

-Eu sei. Bem, o momento fraternal foi lindo, mas amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo para alugar ir em San Antonio alugar o galpão para colocar a mobília que comprei até a reforma daqui acabar. Eu vou ler mais um capítulo do meu livro e depois vou dormir. Boa noite, maninho. Sonhe com o Misha. - ela concluiu, falando a última frase com malícia.

-Eu sonharei, maninha. Boa noite! - ele retrucou com a mesma malícia da irmã enquanto a observava ir para o quarto.

Com um sorriso, ele deitou no sofá, onde ligou a pequena TV que estava diante dele e relaxou assistindo a um filme antigo. Escondido na escuridão da cozinha, Jared o observava e, decidido, sussurrou:

-Eu não posso mais esperar. Amanhã mesmo entrarei em ação. Tenho que conquistar o Jensen logo. Nunca permitirei que ele se envolva com o idiota do Misha. Jensen Ackles é meu!

* * *

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	4. Ao Ataque

**Estou postando o capítulo hoje porque amanhã farei o concurso do IBGE, então não mexerei muito no computador. Então, sem mais delongas, o capítulo! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Ao Ataque**

No dia seguinte, uma quarta-feira, os rapazes estavam nadando juntos entre sorrisos e brincadeiras como sempre quando uma voz familiar chamou a atenção deles:

-Interrompo alguma coisa?

-Jared? O que você faz aqui? - indagou Jensen encarando confuso e surpreso o capataz que estava indo na direção da margem após amarrar seu cavalo em uma árvore próxima.

-É que como hoje é meu dia de folga, eu resolvi nadar um pouco. Mas não imaginava que o você estaria aqui. - ele retrucou com um sorriso enquanto tirava sua camisa da forma mais sensual que podia, mas falhando miseravelmente em atrair o olhar de Jensen.

-Ah sim. Bem, eu e Mish costumamos vir aqui todo dia. Não é, Mish?

-É sim. Esse lugar é lindo e o rio é refrescante. - respondeu o moreno de olhos azuis timidamente.

-Posso nadar com vocês então? - perguntou Padalecki já em roupa de banho. Ele usava uma sunga boxer cinza extremamente apertada.

-Pode sim, claro. - respondeu o loiro não conseguindo disfarçar o desânimo.

Jared entrou na água e se juntou a eles. O trio conversou normalmente, mas Ackles e Collins não tinham mais a animação de antes. Jared fazia de tudo para atrair a atenção de Jensen e monopolizá-la, mas não conseguia, pois o advogado preferia se concentrar no vizinho. E isso deixou o capataz com ainda mais raiva.

Depois disso, Jared passou a ir ao rio todas as quartas-feiras e, ao notarem isso, Jensen e Misha mudaram o itinerário deles desse dia. Em vez de nadarem, eles passaram a ir ao esconderijo deles, o que deixou o capataz irritado.

Ainda naquele dia, perto do anoitecer, Jensen cuidava de Impala no estábulo, alimentando e acariciando ele, quando o capataz entrou e se aproximou dele falando com um tom de voz sexy e um sorriso malicioso:

-Parece que ele gosta de você.

-Ah. Oi, Jared. Acho que você tem razão. Ele é um bom cavalo. E eu também gosto dele. - o loiro concluiu com um sorriso.

-Bem, ele não é o único a gostar de você. - o moreno rebateu chegando perto do patrão e deslizando a mão direita por seu peito.

-O que está fazendo, Jared? - retrucou o advogado com um ar sério e severo.

-O que você acha, Jen? - Padalecki devolveu rindo maliciosamente e colando seu corpo ao de Ackles.

Ackles ficou ainda mais sério. Seus olhos fuzilaram Jared e suas mãos seguraram os ombros dele e o afastaram de seu corpo. Então, ele falou:

-Em 1º lugar, eu não te dei intimidade para me chamar por meu apelido. Eu permiti que você me chamasse por meu nome porque não gosto de ser tratado com formalidade por meus empregados, mas, depois desse seu atrevimento, exijo que me chame de Sr. Ackles. E trate minha irmã da mesma forma. Em 2º lugar, eu sou seu patrão e nada mais. Não confunda as coisas. Até porque, eu nunca me envolvo com meus funcionários ou colegas de trabalho. Em 3º lugar, eu vou te dar um desconto porque acabamos de nos conhecer, por esse motivo, vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu.

Em seguida, ele acariciou Impala mais uma vez e foi andando em direção à saída, quando a voz de Jared exclamou:

-Mas você, quer dizer, o senhor, deixa o Collins chamá-lo por seu apelido!

-Mish é meu amigo, Jared. Ele tem esse direito. - o loiro devolveu sem parar, nem encarar o capataz.

O advogado continuou seu caminho e foi direto para seu quarto, onde pegou roupas limpas, indo para o banheiro logo depois. Ele estava louco por um banho, porque estava muito quente. Isso sem falar que ele queria tirar a camisa que estava usando imediatamente, pois ela exalava o cheiro de Jared. Foram apenas alguns minutos, mas ela estava impregnada com o cheiro do capataz, que para Jensen, não era nada agradável. Foi pensando em Misha que ele tomou seu banho e, entre a água e o sabonete, deixou um sussurro escapar:

-Só você, Mish. Só você.

No estábulo, Jared rosnava de raiva enquanto destruía os fardos de feno espalhados por lá com uma força surpreendente. Completamente fora de si, ele só conseguia pensar que isso não ficaria assim. Jensen não poderia tratá-lo daquele jeito, muito menos trocá-lo por um idiota como Collins. Até ir tomar banho naquele rio nojento, ele foi por causa do patrão! Jared sabia muito bem que Jensen e Misha nadavam lá todas as manhãs, pois os escutou conversando pelo telefone uma vez. E, depois desse sacrifício, Ackles deu aquele grande fora nele? Isso era inadmissível! Querendo ou não aquele loiro seria dele de qualquer jeito!

Ele só parou quando a exaustão tomou conta dele, o fazendo cair esgotado no meio dos fardos desfeitos de feno e apagar sem nem mesmo se dar conta disso. Na hora de seu ataque de fúria, Jared não pensou, mas, no dia seguinte, ele teria muito trabalho, pois havia feito uma bagunça enorme no estábulo e seus patrões não iam gostar nada disso.

No dia seguinte, ele acordou e se deu conta do que tinha feito. Desesperado e irritado, o capataz levantou-se e iniciou a arrumação do estábulo antes que seus patrões acordassem e vissem o que ele fez. Quando finalmente terminou, ele foi tomar banho e pensar em um plano para afastar Misha de Jensen de forma definitiva. Então, quando o advogado estivesse arrasado e deprimido, ele o consolaria e seu patrão finalmente perceberia o erro que cometeu ao olhar para Collins em vez de para ele.

Após um banho frio relaxante, Padalecki estava se vestindo quando finalmente teve uma ideia para alcançar seu objetivo. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele encarou a parede e sussurrou:

-Em pouco tempo, você será carta fora do baralho, Collins. Então Jensen será meu!

* * *

**Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno. É que esse capítulo mostra o ponto de vista do Jay e, para não revelar muita coisa dos planos dele, eu n pude fazê-lo maior. Eu até tentei, mas não deu. Prometo que o próximo capítulo será maior.**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	5. O Início de Um Romance

**Bom dia (aqui na Bahia ainda é 11:46 da manhã, então é bom dia mesmo... Rsss!)! Voltando a postar no domingo, como sempre! Esse capítulo é muito fofo e, como prometi nas notas do capítulo passado, tem mais de Mish e Jen! Espero q gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**O Início de Um Romance**

Após sofrer aquela investida de Jared, Jensen resolveu tomar cuidado com ele e esperar um pouco mais para dar o passo seguinte em sua relação com Misha. Três semanas depois, quando estava conversando e brincando com ele no rio, o loiro se aproximou dele e perguntou:

-Mish, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro, Jen. Faça. - respondeu o moreno sorrindo.

-Você gostou do selinho que eu te dei na caverna naquele dia?

-Eu adorei, Jen. Foi lindo. Mas eu achei que você tinha se arrependido, já que, depois disso, agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Collins respondeu com um ar triste no rosto.

-Eu jamais me arrependeria de fazer qualquer coisa contigo, Mish! Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos que eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. Você saindo desse rio só de sunga boxer foi a coisa mais sensual que eu já vi na vida. - Ackles respondeu deixando o vizinho ruborizado. - Não tenha vergonha, Mish. Você é sexy. O homem mais sexy, doce e lindo que eu já vi na vida. Eu só não toquei mais no assunto do selinho porque estava indo com calma. Eu não queria te assustar.

-Obrigado pelos elogios, Jen. Eu pensei a mesma coisa quando te vi se despir e entrar na água. Você é tão lindo... tão encantador. Depois que te conheci, percebi que a beleza é apenas uma das suas muitas virtudes. Você é o homem mais inteligente, íntegro, sincero e divertido que eu conheço. E sobre me assustar, eu vou te mostrar como você estava errado...

Com um sorriso maroto, Misha encostou seus lábios nos carnudos do advogado e retribuiu o selinho, mas o transformando em uma carícia mais quente e intensa. Em seguida, ele colou seu corpo ao do loiro e abraçou seus ombros enquanto o sentia enlaçar seus quadris com posse. Suas línguas começaram a travar uma deliciosa batalha pelo controle do beijo e as mãos deslizaram pelo corpo alheio.

Minutos depois, eles precisaram respirar e tiveram que se afastar. Os dois se encararam sorridentes e Jensen falou:

-É, eu me equivoquei.

-Completamente! - retrucou Misha arrancando uma gargalhada de Ackles e rindo junto com ele.

-Mish, você quer ser meu namorado? - indagou o advogado depois que eles finalmente pararam de rir.

-É tudo que eu mais quero, Jen! - exclamou Collins agarrando o pescoço do loiro e o beijando com paixão.

Jensen correspondeu a carícia a altura e eles acabaram perdendo a noção do tempo entre carinhos e palavras doces. Naquele momento, no mundo para onde o amor deles o levou, só eles importavam e nada mais. Porém, algo incomodava Misha e ele teve que dar um tempo nas carícias para falar:

-Olha, Jen. Antes de mais nada, tem algo que eu preciso te pedir.

-Pode falar, Mish. O que foi?

-Será que nós podemos manter nosso namoro em segredo ao menos durante os primeiros meses?

-Eu não queria esconder nossa relação, Mish, mas se você quer, por mim tudo bem. No entanto, gostaria de saber o motivo.

-Eu não quero esconder nada, Jen. Eu preciso. Meu pai é homofóbico. Ele nem sabe que sou gay. Ninguém além de você e dos meus ex-namorados sabe, na verdade. Se ele souber, vai me deserdar e me expulsar da fazenda. Não me importo de não receber a herança dele, mas, se ele me expulsar, eu não terei para onde ir. - explicou o moreno com uma imensa tristeza em seu olhar.

-Ah, Mish! Eu sinto tanto! Eu nunca tive esse tipo de problema na minha família, sabe? Meus pais e Dan sempre me apoiaram e eu me assumi há muito tempo. Mas eu te entendo. Vamos manter segredo sim e pelo tempo que for preciso. Mas saiba, se ele te expulsar, você terá para onde ir sim. A minha casa sempre estará de portas abertas para você.

-Obrigado, Jen! - replicou o moreno com um sorriso e abraçando o namorado com força. O advogado retribuiu o gesto daquele que amava, tentando com isso mostrar que Misha sempre poderia contar com ele.

-Não precisa agradecer, Mish. Eu faria tudo pelo meu anjo! - rebateu o loiro com um sorriso.

-Anjo? - indagou Collins confuso após se afastar um pouco de Ackles.

-Sim. Você é doce como um anjo e tem os olhos azuis de um também. Isso sem falar desse ar de inocência angelical que você exala. Por todos esses motivos, você é o meu anjo, Mish.

-Ah, que lindo, Jen! Obrigado pelo apelido! Eu adorei! - agradeceu o moreno sorrindo para o loiro.

-De nada, Mish. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Mas, eu posso falar do nosso relacionamento só para a Dan? É que eu não tenho segredos com ela e até já comentei que estava interessado em você e falei do selinho. Ela me deu o maior apoio para eu te conquistar.

-Claro que pode, Jen! Afinal, ela é sua irmã. Fico muito feliz que você tenha uma relação tão linda com ela. E mais ainda por saber que ela nos apoia.

-Obrigado, Mish! Já que não podemos comemorar nosso namoro em casa, eu trarei a Dan aqui amanhã para nós fazermos um piquenique. O que você acha?

-Acho uma ótima ideia, Jen! Eu gostei de sua irmã logo de cara!

-E ela de você, Mish! - devolveu o advogado rindo com o namorado. - Ah! Já que vamos guardar segredo do nosso namoro, é melhor transferirmos nossos encontros para o nosso esconderijo. Esse lugar é maravilhoso, mas é muito aberto. Qualquer um poderia nos ver aqui.

-Tem razão, Jen. A partir de depois de amanhã, nós passaremos a nos ver no nosso esconderijo. É melhor mesmo.

-E, além de ser a comemoração do nosso namoro, o piquenique de amanhã será também a nossa despedida daqui. Pelo menos até nós assumirmos nosso relacionamento. Então poderemos voltar a nos encontrarmos aqui.

-Tá combinado então, Jen.

-Ótimo! Mas, onde nós estávamos mesmo? - questionou Jensen com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e apertando o enlace que ainda mantinha nos quadris do homem que amava.

-Deixa que eu te mostro... - replicou Misha com um sorriso gêmeo enquanto tomava os lábios do loiro com paixão mais uma vez.

Eles retomaram a sessão de carícias, sorrisos e palavras carinhosas por um longo tempo e, dessa vez, não pararam até terem que voltar para suas respectivas fazendas. Jensen chegou em casa eufórico e logo invadiu o quarto da irmã, que lia um livro na cama:

-Dan, você estava certa! Mish realmente está interessado em mim! Eu conversei com ele hoje sobre o selinho, o pedi em namoro e ele aceitou! - ele exclamou com um largo sorriso e sentando na cama da irmã diante dela.

-Me conta tudo! - rebateu a ruiva sorridente enquanto largava o livro e sentava no colchão com as costas na cabeceira.

O loiro sorriu e narrou detalhadamente toda a conversa que teve com o, agora, namorado. Quando ele finalmente terminou, a enfermeira falou:

-É uma pena que o pai dele seja assim. Mas eu fico feliz por vocês. Desde a primeira vez que os vi juntos, eu notei que você se gostam e formam um belo casal. E você, mais do que ninguém, merece um grande amor na sua vida, maninho. Além do mais, Misha é o seu primeiro interesse amoroso em anos que eu sinto que quer você, não seu dinheiro. E isso me deixa muito feliz. Por isso, contem comigo para qualquer coisa, inclusive para guardar esse segredo. Através de mim, ninguém saberá que vocês são mais do que amigos.

-Obrigado, maninha! Eu sabia que podia contar contigo! - exclamou Jensen sorrindo e com os olhos marejados enquanto abraçava a ruiva.

-Assim como eu sei que posso contar contigo, Jen! Ah! E eu não vou perder o piquenique de amanhã por nada! - ela retrucou arrancando uma gargalhada do irmão e rindo junto com ele.

No dia seguinte, os 3 se reencontraram no rio e Danneel foi logo abraçando o cunhado e falando:

-Obrigada, Misha! Eu não vejo meu irmão feliz assim há anos! Geralmente os homens que se aproximam dele só estão interessados em seu dinheiro, mas você, só de olhar, eu vejo que é diferente. Está estampado em seus olhos que a única coisa que você quer de meu irmão é ele mesmo. Obrigada de verdade!

-Eu é que tenho que agradecer, Danneel. Eu também não me sinto feliz assim há muito tempo. Quando conheci seu irmão, já estava achando que o amor não era para mim, pois todos os meus relacionamentos deram errado. Mas agora vejo como me enganei. Eu que tenho que agradecer a ele. Obrigado, Jen. - retrucou o moreno desviando o olhar da cunhada para o namorado ao falar a última frase.

-Obrigado você, Mish. - replicou o loiro com os olhos brilhando. - Mas quanta formalidade! Danneel, Misha. Vocês são cunhados! Se chamem pelos apelidos, ora!

Após gargalharem por causa da exclamação do advogado, a enfermeira e o fazendeiro concordaram com ele e os 3 deram início ao piquenique. As horas passaram rápido sem eles nem sentirem. Tudo foi muito divertido. Houve risadas, conversas, brincadeiras. E, depois que comeram, eles tomaram um delicioso banho de rio entre mais brincadeiras, como por exemplo, guerra de água. Jensen jogou água na irmã e ela revidou, então Misha a atacou "para defender o namorado" e logo uma chuva de água de rio envolvia o trio, que não parava de rir.

No fim do dia, eles se despediram e voltaram para suas respectivas casas com gostinho de quero mais. Principalmente o casal, que não via a hora de se ver de novo. Durante o caminho, Jensen perguntou:

-E aí? Gostou do piquenique?

-Adorei! E Misha é um doce de pessoa! Você tem muita sorte, maninho.

-É, tenho mesmo. - concordou o loiro com um sorriso apaixonado.

-Mas ele tem muito mais! - retrucou a ruiva sorrindo para o irmão e recebendo um sorriso gêmeo dele.

Entre risadas, os Ackles continuaram seu caminho para a fazenda, enquanto Jensen refletia. O dia tinha sido incrível, ele finalmente estava em um relacionamento com alguém que o amava, Danneel estava superando o fim de seu namoro, a reforma da "Moonligh Of Texas" estava indo de vento em polpa, enfim, parecia que tudo estava indo muito bem para eles. Sorrindo, o advogado exclamou para o vento:

-Finalmente pararam de acontecer coisas ruins em nossas vidas!

E ele não fazia ideia de como estava errado.

* * *

**Bom, esse capítulo n ficou tão grande quanto eu achei e prometi de ficaria, desculpem! Mas tenho uma boa notícia! Já fiz o capítulo 7 (fui terminar o 6 ontem, acabei me empolgando e fiz o 7 tb! Rsss!) e ele ficou com mais de 2.000 palavras! \O/**

**Espero q tenham gostado do capítulo! Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss! **


	6. Jared Coloca Seu Plano Em Ação

**Em primeiro lugar, eu queria dar um aviso e fazer 2 agradecimentos.**

**O Aviso:**

**Ao leitor deslogado que escreveu isso: **

**"From: Guest**

**:Pq vc n posta o cap 6 e 7? D: a fic ta otima xD"**

**Pelo visto vc só deixou review para mim para me cobrar os capítulos novos. Eu me confundi, n foi do capítulo 6 e do 7 que eu estava falando, mas do 5 e do 6. Eu terminei de escrever o 5, me empolguei e escrevi o 6 tb. O 7, eu nem comecei ainda! **

**O q eu vou dizer agora, serve para ele (ou ela) e todos os outros leitores de todas as minhas fics, sejam leitores logados ou deslogados: Vocês só têm direito de deixar review me cobrando algo se tiverem o hábito de deixar reviews comentando as fics que estão lendo. Caso contrário, n deixem review nenhum! Se tem uma coisa que me irrita profundamente são esses leitores que favoritam e seguem a fic, mas só deixam review quando querem cobrar alguma coisa do autor. Desde que coloquei minhas outras fics em hiatus, tenho recebido muitos reviews assim e isso tem me irritado demais! Saber deixar um review com um elogio ou uma crítica construtiva esses leitores n sabem, mas saber deixar review cobrando algo do autor, eles sabem e como sabem! Bem até demais! Enfim, só me cobrem algo em reviews dessa e de todas as minhas outras fics se vcs têm o hábito de deixar review falando sobre a fic em questão.**

**Desculpem se fui grossa, mas precisava falar isso. Eu vinha guardando isso dentro de mim há meses e foi acumulando, acumulando até eu ver o review que colei acima. Percebe-se q ele (ou ela) nunca deixou um review nessa fic antes pq esse review q ele (ou ela) deixou é do cap 1 e, nele, ele (ou ela) pede pra eu postar logo os capítulos seis e sete pq a fic está ótima, então ele (ou ela) já leu a fic até o capítulo 5 e único review q mandou foi esse da cobrança. Mas chega desse assunto!**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews deslogados elogiando ou fazendo alguma crítica construtiva a fic! Desculpem por n responder um por um aqui mesmo nas notas, eu até pensei em fazer isso, mas sempre acabo esquecendo! Obrigada mesmo! De coração!**

**PS: Jen, pq vc n deixou review logada para eu responder? De qualquer forma, obrigada tb! Amei seu review! *-***

**Sem mais delongas, a fic!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Jared Coloca Seu Plano Em Ação**

Padalecki ainda não sabia que Jensen e Misha já não eram apenas amigos, mas, mesmo assim, odiava Collins com todas as forças e estava determinado a fazer o que fosse preciso para afastar os dois. Enquanto os Ackles estavam no piquenique com Misha, ele estava em seu quarto começando a colocar seu plano em prática:

-Alô? Roché? - ele indagou após discar um número em seu celular.

-Sim. O que foi, Padalecki? - retrucou o homem no outro lado da linha.

-Você ainda quer o Collins, não é?

-Claro! Ele terminou nosso namoro há anos, mas eu não esqueço aquela bundinha dele! É uma delícia! - replicou o loiro sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Chega, Roché! Informação demais! Eu não precisava saber disso! - exclamou o capataz fazendo uma careta.

-Ok. Mas porque você está me perguntando isso?

-Eu preciso de sua ajuda para afastar ele do meu patrão.

-Seu patrão está interessado nele? - perguntou Sebastian com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Está. Não sei o que vocês viram nele, mas está sim. Só que eu estou interessado do meu patrão e você sabe que, quando eu quero uma coisa, eu consigo.

-E como sei! - exclamou Roché após soltar uma gargalhada. - Mas como posso te ajudar?

-Bem, quando encontrar o momento certo, eu vou te ligar e você vai para onde eu te mandar e vai beijar o Collins diante do meu patrão, mas de forma que ele ache que Collins quis o beijo, entendeu?

-Entendi sim. Parece um bom plano.

-E é, afinal, fui eu quem o bolei. Você já viu meu patrão, não é?

-Ah, já vi sim! Eu o vi passando na rua e entrar em um Porshe maneiríssimo! Mas, como eu não tenho mais esperança de reconquistar o Mish, vou precisar de ouro incentivo para participar do plano... - rebateu o loiro com malícia.

-Mas você é um mercenário mesmo, Roché! - devolveu o capataz indignado.

-Obrigado pelo elogio, Padalecki! Mas e aí, vai pagar?

-Vou sim, claro! Mas depois que o serviço for feito e meu Jensen não quiser nem mais ouvir falar no nome Misha Collins!

-De jeito nenhum! Eu só farei depois que receber! Senão, nada feito! Não vou correr o risco de você dar para trás depois e eu ficar a ver navios!

-ESTÁ BEM! Eu te pagarei amanhã! Está bom assim para você? - replicou Jared irritado.

-Está ótimo, Padalecki! Até amanhã, então!

-Até amanhã.

Dias depois, Richard viajou por 3 semanas para comprar mais algumas cabeças de gado e o jovem casal já estava há mais de uma semana sem se ver, pois, sem seu pai na fazenda, Misha era o responsável por tudo e não podia se ausentar. Eles só se falavam por telefone e apenas uma vez ao dia, sempre a noite, por absoluta falta de tempo de Collins.

Em uma tarde, cheio de saudade e preocupado porque não sabia se seu namorado estava bem sozinho, apesar dele dizer que sim, Jensen resolveu visitá-lo de surpresa. Jared voltava do estábulo quando viu o patrão saindo de casa enquanto falava para a irmã, que estava parada na porta:

-Eu só voltarei de noite, Dan. Preciso ver como Misha realmente está se saindo sozinho naquela fazenda. Algo me diz que ele não está sendo totalmente sincero comigo para não me preocupar.

-Vai tranquilo, maninho. Eu cuidarei de tudo por aqui. E dá um beijo nele por mim.

-Eu darei, não se preocupe. - retrucou o loiro com um sorriso maroto indo na direção do estábulo para pegar Impala.

Assim que ouviu Jensen dizer que ia visitar Misha, o capataz correu de volta para o estábulo sem nem esperar a conversa acabar e se escondeu em uma baia vazia. Quando o patrão já estava longe, ele saiu do esconderijo, tirou seu celular do bolso, fez uma ligação e falou:

-O momento chegou, Roché. Vá para a Fazenda Collins agora!

-Ok. Estou indo!

Alguns minutos depois, Sebastian chegava na fazenda. Misha voltava do estábulo quando o encontrou na porta de sua casa. Contrariado, ele perguntou:

-O que faz aqui, Sebastian?

-Bem, eu andei pensando muito em você ultimamente, Mish, e me deu vontade de fazer um revival. Você topa? - rebateu o loiro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Sinto muito, mas isso não vai acontecer, Sebastian. Nosso relacionamento terminou há anos! Você sabe muito bem disso. E eu já te falei que não quero mais que você me chame pelo meu apelido. Para você, eu sou Misha ou então Collins.

Antes que pudesse responder, Roché viu Ackles atrás de Misha se aproximando em seu cavalo e não perdeu tempo. Ele o enlaçou pelos quadris com força e beijou seus lábios com fúria. O moreno se assustou e começou a estapear o peito dele e tentar afastá-lo, enquanto ele tentava inserir sua língua na boca dele, coisa que ele não conseguiu porque Collins não permitiu.

Ao ver a cena, Jensen perdeu totalmente o controle, acelerou o galope de Impala e parou perto deles, desmontando e correndo até os dois homens. Em um impulso, ele puxou Misha dos braços de Roché e deu um soco no rival, que foi ao chão imediatamente. Surpreso ao ver o namorado, Collins exclamou:

-Jen!

-Quem é ele, Mish? - questionou o loiro furioso.

-Esse é Sebastian Roché. Ele é um ex-namorado meu e teve a infeliz ideia de fazer um revival comigo, mas eu juro que disse não, Jen! Ele me beijou a força! - explicou o moreno com medo que seu amado o abandonasse.

-A força? Por favor, Mish! Fale a verdade! Você quis esse beijo tanto quanto eu! E quem é esse cara?

-EU NÃO QUIS COISA NENHUMA E VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DISSO! E EU JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMAR PELO MEU APELIDO! - esbravejou Collins perdendo a linha totalmente.

-Eu sou o namorado do Misha! E reconheço um beijo forçado quando vejo um, seu imbecil! - respondeu Ackles dando outro soco em Sebastian, que caiu no chão mais uma vez. - E ouça muito bem o que eu vou dizer, porque só falarei uma vez: Se você se aproximar do Mish de novo, se chegar a menos de 100 metros de distância dele ou da casa dele, eu juro que acabo com a sua raça, entendeu? Isso sem falar nos problemas legais que te causarei, porque não sou sócio de uma das maiores empresas de advocacia de Dallas atoa!

Assustado e com os olhos arregalados, Sebastian se levantou mais uma vez e deixou a fazenda às pressas, enquanto Misha ria de felicidade por seu amor ter percebido o que realmente aconteceu ali. Então, Jensen se virou para ele, o encarou intensamente e falou:

-Eu jamais duvidaria de você, Mish. Nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que você jamais me trairia. Eu confio totalmente em você. Além do mais, dava para ver a quilômetros de distância que ele te forçou. Você se debatia freneticamente e tentava afastá-lo. Mas, mesmo que não desse, eu não duvidaria de você. Nunca, Mish, nunca. Porque eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo, Jen! - foi a única coisa que Collins conseguiu dizer, pois estava chorando de felicidade. Ao mesmo tempo, ele abraçou o namorado e afundou seu rosto no vão do pescoço dele. Ackles, por sua vez, enlaçou a cintura de seu anjo com posse e fez a mesma coisa que ele com seu rosto, inspirando o cheiro bom de sua pele com força.

Na "Moonlight Of Texas", Jared dava outro acesso de fúria após receber uma ligação de Roché e de ficar sabendo do fracasso de seu plano. Ele xingou o comparsa de todos os palavrões que se lembrou e desligou o aparelho em sua cara. Em seguida, começou a destruir os fardos de feno pela segunda vez. Além de ter ficado sem Jensen de novo, ele havia perdido uma boa grana.

Depois do que tinha acontecido, Misha resolveu ficar algumas horas a sós com o namorado e mandou que o capataz da fazenda cuidasse de tudo até ele voltar. Logo, os dois chegaram em seu esconderijo e estenderam o edredom que sempre levavam quando iam naquele lugar. O chão da caverna era muito duro, então eles estendiam o pano nele buscando algum conforto.

Jensen estava sentado com as costas em uma das paredes e tinha Misha em seu colo com as pernas dobradas nas laterais das suas. As mãos do loiro estavam ancoradas nos quadris do moreno, que acariciava os pelos da nuca dele. Os dois se beijavam intensamente só parando de vez em quando para respirar. Em um desses momentos, Misha falou com um sorriso:

-Acho que chegou a hora, Jen.

-Tem certeza? Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionado. Eu esperarei o tempo que for preciso por você.

-Certeza absoluta. Depois de hoje, eu não posso mais esperar, Jen. Quero fazer amor contigo.

-Como você quiser, meu anjo. - retrucou o loiro sorrindo.

Em um movimento rápido, porém delicado, o advogado deitou o fazendeiro no edredom e foi junto com ele. Os dois se beijaram por alguns minutos, então o loiro se ajoelhou e começou a despir seu amado rapidamente. Nu diante do namorado pela primeira vez, Misha ficou constrangido e com medo de que seu corpo não o agradasse. Mas, como se lesse seu pensamento, ele exclamou:

-Você é tão lindo! Eu nunca tive ninguém tão lindo como você, Mish!

-Jen... - ele retrucou sorrindo e ruborizado.

Com um sorriso, o loiro começou a se despir diante do olhar escurecido e cheio de desejo do namorado. Quando finalmente acabou, foi a vez de Collins falar:

-Faço minhas as suas palavras, Jen!

Ackles não falou nada, apenas riu marotamente e deitou sobre o corpo amado tomando a boca de seu anjo com fúria. Eles se beijaram e acariciaram por longos minutos. Seus membros se esfregavam um no outro e eles gemiam sem controle. Antes que acabasse gozando, o advogado levou 2 dedos até a boca do moreno e falou:

-Chupa, Mish!

Misha o obedeceu imediatamente e logo os dígitos estavam lambuzados e prontos para abrir caminho em seu interior. A preparação durou alguns minutos, nos quais Jensen ouviu seu amado gemer ainda mais e implorar por ele. Quando finalmente o botão rosado de seu anjo estava alargado o suficiente, ele encaixou a ponta de seu pênis nela e sussurrou:

-Eu vou entrar, Mish.

-Vem, Jen! Eu não aguento mais esperar!

Sem mais uma palavra, Ackles entrou lentamente no corpo amado até está completamente dentro dele. Então começou a se movimentar. Devagar no início para causar o mínimo de dor possível em seu anjo, mas aumentou a velocidade pouco a pouco até alcançar um ritmo acelerado e enlouquecedor. A sensação de estar dentro de Misha era maravilhosa! Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim! Collins, por sua vez, sentia a mesma coisa por ter seu amado dentro de seu corpo. Em êxtase, eles gemiam e murmuravam:

-Jen! Jen! Jen! Oh, Jen! Está tão bom!

-Mish! Você é tão gostoso, anjo!

Alguns minutos depois, o moreno gozou sem nem mesmo ser tocado, melando seu ventre e o de seu namorado, que deu mais algumas estocadas antes de também chegar ao orgasmo. Exaustos, eles se mantiveram abraçados e conectados por alguns segundos tentando recuperar o fôlego. Quando suas respirações começaram a se normalizar, Jensen deitou de costas no edredom e levou seu moreno consigo. Com as mãos em volta dos quadris dele e sentindo ele se aninhar em seu peito, Ackles falou:

-Foi maravilhoso, anjo! Simplesmente a melhor transa da minha vida!

-Para mim também, Jen! Nunca tinha experimentado uma transa tão incrível!

Felizes e rindo um para o outro, eles se beijaram. Misha voltou a recostar a cabeça no peito do namorado e eles voltaram a descansar. Quando estavam bem o suficiente, os dois se vestiram e, a contragosto, voltaram para suas respectivas casas. Eles odiavam a ideia de se separarem, ainda mais depois do momento de amor maravilhoso que tinham acabado de viver, mas isso infelizmente era um mal necessário.

Jared tinha acabado de arrumar o estábulo quando teve outra brilhante ideia para afastar Collins de seu patrão. Roché tinha lhe contado que eles estavam namorando e, inicialmente, isso o deixou furioso. Mas agora, essa notícia viria bem a calhar. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele deixou o estábulo.

* * *

**Espero q tenham gostado do capítulo! Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	7. A Bomba Explode

**Estou atualizando a fic hoje porque amanhã irei para minha casa de praia e, lá, eu n tenho tempo (Lá eu viro babá dos meus sobrinhos e meus primos pequenos grudam em mim tb) nem privacidade (É um condomínio familiar com 7 casas, por isso, todo mundo entra na casa de todo sem pedir licença. Inclusive, uma priminha minha q tinha 10 ou 11 anos na época enfiou a cara na frente do meu note antigo para ver o q eu estava fazendo. Eu estava escrevendo e levei um baita susto. Cliquei na 1ª janela q eu vi na barra de tarefas!) para escrever. Então, enquanto estiver lá, q n será por menos de 1 mês, eu n poderei mais atualizar a fic todo domingo como eu estava fazendo. Mas prometo q escreverei e atualizarei sempre que der. Até pq já tenho ela até praticamente o final na minha cabeça. Só tenho uma coisinha q preciso desenvolver. *aquela q adora deixar os leitores curiosos*. Enfim, sem mais delongas, o capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**A Bomba Explode**

Richard tinha voltado há quase 2 dias e estava em seu estábulo cuidando de seu cavalo. A "Fazenda Tippens", ao contrário da "Moonlight Of Texas" era muito grande e tinha vários funcionários além do capataz e da cozinheira como, por exemplo, o tratador. Ele cuidava de todos os cavalos da fazenda, menos o de Richard, que fazia questão de cuidar de seu alazão pessoalmente.

O trabalho do Sr. Collins só foi interrompido quando uma voz falou da porta do estábulo:

-Está muito ocupado, Richard?

-Oi, Jared. O que está fazendo aqui? Seu patrão me mandou algum recado?

-Não. O que eu tenho para falar com você tem a ver com meu patrão sim, mas também com seu filho. E é do nosso interesse. - retrucou o mais jovem com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto se aproximava do mais velho.

-Como assim, Jared? Do que você está falando? Explica isso logo de uma vez porque você sabe que eu não gosto de rodeios! - exclamou Collins já começando a se irritar.

-Como você quiser! Meu patrão e seu filho estão namorando.

-O QUE? Que absurdo é esse que você está me dizendo? Meu filho não é um viadinho! - esbravejou Richard furioso.

-Ele é sim. Só esconde muito bem de você. - Padalecki rebateu ainda mantendo o sorriso malicioso. - Mas se você não acredita, eu tenho como provar. - ele concluiu tirando seu celular do bolso de sua calça e mostrando ao vizinho uma gravação feita por Sebastian, que estava com seu celular na calça e o gravador dele ligado, do momento em que Jensen revelou que era namorado de Misha.

Jared o mandou ir encontrar Misha com o gravador do celular ligado, pois queria ouvir a conversa com seus próprios ouvidos para ter o prazer de escutar o choro e as súplicas de Misha. O plano deu errado, mas a gravação se tornou muito útil quando ele decidiu falar com Richard. O capataz apenas isolou a última frase que Ackles disse para Roché, incluindo a ameaça, e guardou para mostrar a ele.

-N-não é possível! Meu garoto não é boiola! - exclamou Richard com os olhos arregalados e perplexo.

-Ele é sim, Richard. E, aliás, eu também sou. Essa gravação foi de um plano que bolei com Roché, que foi namorado do seu amado filhinho, para separá-lo do meu patrão, mas infelizmente deu tudo errado. Eu quero o Jensen e não vou desistir dele, no entanto a única alternativa que me restou foi falar com você. Eu sempre soube como você é homofóbico. E odiando tanto os gays, você não vai deixar seu filhinho se tornar um, vai? - replicou Padalecki com malícia em seus olhos e lábios.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! Hoje mesmo, eu falarei com Misha! Vou proibi-lo de continuar esse relacionamento absurdo com o Ackles e até de falar com ele! Eu quero essa família longe do meu garoto!

-E como Misha sempre te obedece, ele vai terminar tudo com Jensen, que vai precisará de um ombro para consolá-lo! E o meu estará mais que disponível! - completou o capataz com um sorriso vitorioso e os olhos brilhando.

-Menos, rapaz! Eu não preciso desses detalhes! Mas acho bom que você consiga enredar seu patrão mesmo! Assim ele deixa meu garoto em paz!

-E você trate de segurar seu garoto para ele deixar o meu patrão em paz! E até seria bom que você arrumasse uma namorada para ele. Assim, Jensen perderia as esperanças de uma vez.

-É uma ótima ideia, Jared. Eu vou pensar em uma boa garota para o Misha. Mas você tem mais alguma coisa para me dizer?

-Não. Isso foi tudo.

-Então me dê licença. Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer. E obrigado por me contar esse absurdo.

-De nada, Richard. Mas não diga ao Misha que fui eu que te contei. Se Jensen descobrir, eu perderei meu emprego.

-Não se preocupe. Eu contarei o milagre, mas não o santo.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Jared deixou o estábulo seguido por Collins, que foi ver o gado. No fim do dia, Misha voltou do esconderijo feliz e animado. Ele teve um dia maravilhoso com Jensen. Sentado no sofá com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria, Richard indagou:

-Se divertiu muito com seu namorado?

-O-O que? - retrucou o moreno assustado e com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu não posso acreditar que meu filho é um viado! Eu não criei um filho para vê-lo dar o rabo para outro homem, Misha! - vociferou Richard levantando-se do sofá e indo até o moreno que continuava parado no mesmo lugar incapaz de caminhar.

-E-eu não sei do que o senhor está falando, pai! Eu não sou...

-PARA, MISHA! EU JÁ SEI QUE VOCÊ É UMA BICHA E ESTÁ... ARGH... NAMORANDO O ACKLES!

O grito do pai fez o Collins mais novo tremer dos pés a cabeça. Nervoso e incapaz de confiar nas próprias pernas, ele se segurou em um dos braços do sofá onde Richard estava antes, se aproximou dele e se sentou, finalmente conseguindo se mexer. Então, ele respirou fundo e perguntou:

-C-como o senhor descobriu?

-Isso não importa, Misha. O importante é que você vai ligar agora mesmo para o Ackles e vai terminar tudo com ele. Eu não quero que você sequer fale com ele de novo após essa ligação, entendeu? - rebateu Richard entregando o telefone sem fio da casa para ele.

Misha ficou alguns minutos pensando de cabeça baixa. O silêncio que imperou na sala naquele momento era angustiante e a tensão no ar poderia ser cortada com uma faca. Então ele levantou a cabeça e encarou o pai com um olhar decidido como Richard nunca tinha visto antes. Sem deixar de encará-lo, Misha se levantou e falou:

-Não!

-O que? - questionou o mais velho perplexo e com os olhos arregalados.

-A vida inteira eu fiz o que o senhor quis, pai! Deixei o senhor escolher se eu faria faculdade ou não, a minha profissão, como eu deveria cuidar da fazenda, mas, na minha vida amorosa, O SENHOR NÃO TOMARÁ DECISÃO NENHUMA! Eu decido com quem eu namoro e Jensen foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida! Ele é incrível comigo e aceitou até guardar segredo do nosso relacionamento, apesar de ser homossexual assumido, porque eu pedi! Porque eu sou um covarde que não conseguia encarar o pai e falar sobre sua opção sexual! Mas agora, eu não sou mais covarde, pai, portanto: EU SOU GAY! Eu sou gay, gosto de ser como sou e não vou abrir mão do amor da minha vida por causa da sua homofobia! - explodiu o mais novo colocando para fora tudo que tinha guardado ao longo dos anos.

-Então vá embora da minha casa agora mesmo! E amanhã mesmo eu vou falar com meu advogado e te deserdar! Ah! E você vai sair daqui com a roupa do corpo! Pois tudo o que você consegui foi com o meu dinheiro! Então é tudo meu! Incluindo Alado!

-Eu nunca me importei com sua herança, pai. Eu só não tinha assumido o que sou para o senhor porque sabia que o senhor me expulsaria de casa e eu não teria para onde ir. Mas agora eu tenho. - devolveu o moreno com os olhos azuis brilhando e um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. - E Alado é uma herança da mamãe, lembra? Ela herdou os pais dele do vovô, então seu dinheiro não teve NADA a ver com Alado. Por isso, vou levá-lo comigo para a casa do MEU namorado. Adeus, papai. Saiba que, apesar de tudo, eu ainda te amo. - concluiu Misha deixando sua casa com os olhos marejados.

Richard apenas encarou o telefone ainda em sua mão e o atirou na parede mais próxima com fúria.

Misha pegou Alado e cavalgou pela noite em direção à única pessoa que podia ajudá-lo naquele momento e a única que ele queria ver. A chuva começou a cair e molhou ele e seu cavalo. Seus cabelos ficaram ainda mais bagunçados e suas lágrimas, que agora corriam grossas, se misturaram com a água. Em sua mente, ele via a cena de sua briga com o pai. A vida toda o rapaz tinha feito o que o pai queria. Agora chega. Richard tinha ido longe demais. Por mais que amasse e respeitasse o pai, Misha não poderia abrir mão daquele que lhe fazia tão feliz apenas para fazer sua vontade. Não mesmo.

Os pensamentos do fazendeiro foram interrompidos quando ele chegou ao seu destino. Ele pulou do lombo de seu melhor amigo, correu para a porta e bateu nela violentamente enquanto gritava em meio às lágrimas:

-JEN! JEN, ABRE A PORTA POR FAVOR!

Os irmãos jantavam entre risadas e brincadeiras naquele momento e, ao escutarem a voz do moreno, se assustaram e olharam para a porta. Jensen a reconheceu imediatamente e falou:

-É a voz do Misha!

Preocupado, ele correu para a sala e abriu a porta recebendo o corpo amado sobre o seu. Misha tremia e apertava o pescoço do namorado ao mesmo tempo em que chorava com o rosto afundado no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro dele. Ackles ficou ainda mais preocupado e perguntou:

-Mish, o que houve? Você está me assustando! Porque saiu de cavalo na chuva e está chorando desse jeito?

O moreno respirou fundo, tirou o rosto da pele do namorado e disparou com os olhos marejados e a expressão mais triste que Jensen havia visto na vida:

-Ele descobriu tudo, Jen!

Alguns minutos depois, os irmãos e Misha conversavam no sofá da sala. Alado havia sido colocado no estábulo por Julie, pois Jared não foi encontrado. Collins usava uma roupa de Jensen, pois a dele estava muito molhada e o loiro, preocupado, o fez se trocar antes de a conversa começar. Entre um gole e outro de chá, que o advogado mandou Julie fazer para esquentar e acalmar seu amor, o moreno narrava a conversa que havia acabado de ter com seu pai. Quando finalmente terminou, Jensen explodiu enquanto socava o sofá:

-FILHO DA PUTA! Como ele pôde fazer isso contigo, Mish? Te mandar embora com a roupa do corpo? E se Alado não fosse cria dos cavalos que sua mãe herdou de seu avô, nem ele você poderia ter trazido! E se eu pego quem contou tudo para ele...

-Calma, amor. Eu já esperava por isso. Eu te disse que era isso que ele ia fazer se descobrisse que sou gay, lembra?

-Claro que lembro! E só por isso, aceitei manter nosso relacionamento em segredo.

-Durante toda a minha vida, eu fiz o que meu pai quis, Jen. Sempre o obedeci quando era criança; deixei de fazer a faculdade que eu tanto queria; cuidei da fazenda do jeito dele, apesar de não concordar em algumas coisas. Mas, na minha vida amorosa, eu não vou deixá-lo decidir nada! Chega! Eu te amo e não vou abrir mão de você por causa da homofobia dele. Como eu já te falei, se eu não tinha assumido minha homossexualidade para ele antes foi porque eu não teria para onde ir. Mas você disse que as portas da sua casa sempre estariam abertas para mim, então eu não pensei duas vezes em enfrentá-lo e vir para cá.

-Pois fez muito bem, Mish. Eu vou cuidar de você. - concordou o loiro acariciando os cabelos morenos com carinho e sorrindo com doçura para o namorado.

-Eu sinto muito, Mish. Mas Jensen tem razão. As portas da nossa casa sempre estarão abertas para você. Pode ficar à vontade.

-Obrigado, Dan. Eu nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente a vocês.

-Não precisa agradecer, anjo. Você é muito querido por nós dois. E, já que aquele monstro o expulsou com a roupa do corpo, as portas do meu guarda-roupas também sempre estarão abertas para você. - retrucou o advogado arrancando gargalhadas dos três. Ele riu mais ainda de felicidade por conseguir fazer seu amor rir. Jensen estava determinado a fazer o impossível para ajudar seu anjo a superar essa enorme decepção que ele havia acabado de sofrer com o pai.

No lado de fora da casa, escondido perto da porta, Padalecki escutava tudo. Furioso, ele correu para o estábulo, mas não deu outro acesso de fúria lá dentro. Pelo contrário, segurando-se para não se vingar em Alado, ele pegou seu próprio cavalo e deixou a "Moonlight Of Texas" em um galope descontrolado e sem rumo definido.

* * *

**E Jared n teve outro acesso de fúria no estábulo... sorry, Jen (Krushnic, n Ackles)! Rsss!**

**Então, gostaram do capítulo? Para onde vcs acham q Jared foi? O que vcs acham q Richard fará agora? E como Jen ajudará Mish a superar a decepção? As respostas dessas e de outras perguntas, vcs terão nos próximos capítulos! PUTZ! Dei uma de narrador de seriado antigo agora! Huahauhauauahuahuahauhahahuaauhaua! E, não, eu n assisto Chaves! Rsss! Assistia quando criança, mas desde q cresci q n vejo mais. Rsss!**

**Reviews são o Cass do meu Dean, por isso não se esqueçam de deixar um aqui! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
